The present invention relates to vending machines and more particularly to a cigarette vending machine which, on actuation by a user, simultaneously dispenses a selected cigarette package to the user while moving another cigarette package from a storage region of the vending machine to a holding region of the vending machine.
A vending machine for selectively dispensing cigarette packages on actuation by a user, includes at least one cigarette package storage and dispensing container. The container includes a storage region for storing a plurality of cigarette packages, a holding region communicating with the storage region to receive a first cigarette package from the plurality in the storage region and an output region communicating with the holding region to receive the first cigarette package from the holding region for dispensing the first cigarette package from the output region to the user.
The dispenser is provided movable between a rest position and an open position. The dispenser holds the first cigarette package in the holding region when the dispenser is in its rest position. On actuation by a user, the dispenser first moves to its open position from its rest position to cause the first cigarette package to move from the holding region to the output region. The dispenser then moves from its open position to its rest position to dispense the first cigarette package from the output region to the user and simultaneously move a second cigarette package of the plurality from the storage region to the holding region.
The vending machine may optionally include a viewing window for viewing at least some of the identification indicia of the first cigarette package in the holding region of the container. The dispenser may include a platform for holding the first cigarette package in the holding region when the dispenser is in its rest position. The dispenser may include a first pusher connected to the platform, the first pusher contacting the first cigarette package in the output region on movement of the dispenser from its open position to its rest position to move the first cigarette package from the output region to the user.
The vending machine may further include a second pusher connected to the platform, the second pusher contacting the second cigarette package of the plurality in the storage region on movement of the dispenser from its open position to its rest position, to move the second cigarette package from the storage region to the holding region.
The second pusher may also include a guide configured to facilitate movement of the second pusher past the second cigarette package of the plurality in the storage region when the dispenser is moved from its rest position to its open position. The pusher may be positioned adjacent the second cigarette package of the plurality of the cigarette packages in the holding region on the side of the second cigarette package opposite the side adjacent the holding region when the dispenser is in its open position.
Interference means may be provided preventing movement of the first cigarette package in the direction of movement of the platform when the dispenser is moved from its rest position to its open position. The platform may be located above the output region when the dispenser is in its rest position to form an opening from the holding region to the output region when the dispenser is moved to its open position to permit the first cigarette package in the holding region to move into the output region.
The first cigarette package may be accessible by a user for removal when the dispenser is moved to its rest position to dispense the first cigarette package from the output region. The platform of the dispenser blocks the access to the output region preventing removal of cigarette packages from the output region by a user when the dispenser is in its rest position.
The platform of the dispenser may be constrained for lateral movement between a first position, when the dispenser is in its rest position, and a second position, when the dispenser is in its open position. The platform further includes a slot perpendicular to the direction of movement between the first and second positions and the vending machine further includes a rotatable disc connected to a pin. The pin travels within the slot upon rotation of the disc to move the platform between the first and second positions.